Fear
by TexGleek15
Summary: Rachel tries to break up with Finn. Finn bashing. Puckleberry eventually


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Finn bashing sorry**

Glee was about to start, everyone was in the choir room only waiting on Mr. Schue. He entered a few minutes and later and put his belongings down, then stood in the middle of the floor.

"Ok everyone before we get started does anyone have anything they wish to sing?"

Rachel raised her hand.

"Noah and I do Mr. Schue."

"Alright you two, floors yours."

They both got up and Rachel went and stood in the center, with Puck joining her a few minutes later after he had grabbed a guitar. They looked out to everyone and they all had mixed emotions, some were annoyed that they were singing, some were bored, Brittany looked excited, and some looked interested.

"Ok this song is for you Finn."

There were groans at this part.

"Listen to every single word, I'm going to have Noah sing the guys parts."

_Rachel _**Puck**

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps gettin in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I_

_Gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

**What about us?**

**What about everything we've been through?**

_What about trust?_

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

_What about me?_

**What am I supposed to do?**

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

**I'll miss you**

_So_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

**Why do you have to go?**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**I'm trying to understand**

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

**I want you to stay**

_I gotta go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

**What about us?**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**I'm trying to understand**

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe that Rachel I'm in love with Finn Berry just said that she was breaking up with him.

Finn was shocked, he couldn't believe that Rachel just did that. Then he got angry how dare she do that to him in front of the Glee Club. He stood up and went over to her, she could tell her was fuming so she hid behind Puck.

"How dare you do that to me!"

"Woah dude no need to yell."

"I'm sorry!"

They could all tell that she was scared.

"Finn how about the two of us get out of here you need to calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Now all the girls were scared and a few were starting to cry from fear, especially Rachel. The boys were having none of it.

"Dude calm the fuck down. Guys get the girls out of here."

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

Artie, and Kurt help lead the girls out of the room with a distraught Rachel on Artie's lap. The two boys led them into the gym, where they saw Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste. They all headed in their direction all scared to death.

"Coach Sylvester! Coach Beiste! You have to help us!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Finn, he's pissed we fear that he may hurt one of the other boys or Mr. Schue!"

"Where are they?"

"In the choir room."

Coach Beiste ran off to help while Coach Sue tried to calm down the girls. She got all but Rachel calm a few minutes later. Finally after another five minutes she calmed down.

"So tell me what happened."

"I sang a song today with Puck, telling Finn that we were through, that I had to move on. He didn't like that, at all. He got mad and came over to where Puck and I were standing, yelling, yelling. I thought he was going to hit me. Artie pulled me onto his lap and rolled me out, I remember crying."

"Why did you think Finn was going to hit you, Barbra?"

"He's done it before."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Noah found out, that's why I sang that song today. He wanted me to break up with him."

"Rachel how long has that been going on and how did we not know?"

"About six months ago, and I cover them up with make-up, plus I'm great at acting."

"Wait six months ago? Rach the two of you started dating seven months ago!"

"Yep."

They continued to talk for a bit longer, when finally Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue, and the boys came into the gym. When the girls and Kurt saw them they ran over and hugged their guy, Kurt and Blaine, Quinn and Sam, Tina and Mike, Rachel and Puck, Brittany and Santana joined Rachel.

"What happened?"

"Finn was arrested."

"What?"

"Yeah after Artie and Kurt got you girls out of there, Finn started to throw punches so we fought back, while Mr. Schue called 911, then Coach Beiste showed up and separated us, she held back Finn. When the police showed up, we explained what happened and I also told them what he did to you Rach, by the way they want your statement I said that you would come in tomorrow, then they arrested him."

"Thank you boys for doing that."

"Anything for our girls."

"Do you all mind coming with me tomorrow."

"Not at all Rach."

******1 year later******

Rachel smiled as she walked into the choir room, she smiled at everyone and joined the girls talking about their next shopping trip. She smiled as she thought about all the changes that had taken place since that one fateful day. For starters with her statement Finn was sent to jail for Domestic Violence, the New Directions had gotten a lot closer, she could count all the girls her sisters, and the boys her brothers, all except one that is.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Noah."

That's right she had started dating Noah about seven months after that day. She loved it, he treated her like a princess and never once hit her. She loved him and he loved her.

She had nothing to fear.

**Thank you don't forget to review!**


End file.
